Classifications (AntiVillain)
Classes and Threat Levels are the primary means of classifying and determining the potency of a Superhero and Supervillains. Superheroes are given a class based on the alphabet. S is the highest ranking, but otherwise, they are alphabetical. Supervillains, on the other hand, would be given designation based on objects found in space. Star is the highest, but Pulse is apparently planning on making a Black Hole Level Threat Classes Classes are the method through which a hero's skill is determined. Heroes are not ranked based solely on the presence of powers, though a hero above B-Rank that has no powers is exceedingly rare (Dance Knight is one of the exceptions). Ranks F and D are typically given to small-time heroes who stop crime and deal with small threats on a daily basis. Police officers, firefighters and those of the medical departments are part of this rank. C-Rank is given to specialized forces that deal with slightly more serious crime, such as hostage situations. They typically work in groups. The Navy, Army and Air Force are in this rank. B-rank is automatically given to those with Powers. Superheroes are typically well-known by the public and even considered celebrities. According to a conversation concerning Dream and Daze, B-Class is essentially a "glorified prison". In essence, Superpowered individuals who wish to use their powers for good but have insufficient control, marketability, or fame are put in B-Class in order to keep them under some type of control. Presumably, they are paid and are given good living conditions, but are unable to truly help the world beyond minor crooks. As such, B-Class heroes with powers sometimes try to capture a high ranking villain to get into A-Class, much like what happened in the Welcome to Chaos City mission "Who you gonna call?". A-Class is given to strong heroes or heroes that have mastered their Power. They are highly trained super soldiers and pose a serious threat to most criminal organizations. As such, the general rule of villains is to flee from battle if encountering one unprepared. S-Class heroes are the most dangerous enemies a villain, or anyone, can face. They are the only heroes that are allowed to kill their opponents if deemed dangerous to the country. Villains are warned to avoid these heroes at all costs, as engaging these heroes in battle will most likely end in death. These heroes can take on two Moon-Class Villains and one A-Class hero simultaneously and come out without hardly a scratch. This is discovered the hard way by Rory. Class List S-Class A-Class B-Class C-Class D-Class F-Class Threat Level Threat Levels are the method through which a villain's danger is determined. Much like heroes, Powers are not obligatory to be a high ranking class. In fact, they are almost unnecessary due to the implied existence of high profile mafia leaders and mad scientists who lack powers and feel no need to give themselves any. Threat level is not determined by the potential the person has, but rather the potential harm they can inflict as well as their motive. So figures such as Al Capone would be potentially rated Planet level. Threat Levels are based on objects in space; smaller ones are less dangerous than larger ones. Common thugs, vandals, and robbers are generally Meteorite, while gangs that have left a mark on a city but do not run its underground are oftentimes Asteroid. Villains with powers are almost automatically labeled Moon, such as Hex and DarkLord57. Even those who are inept seem to be labeled Moon. Villains and organizations who present a threat to a country and have powers (super or otherwise) are considered Planet level threats, such as Scorn, Pulse and the Raven Organization. The Star level is only given to Villains/Organizations who are a threat to multiple countries, and presumably requires either immense power and a touch of nihilism or an ability to somehow permanently damage the world, whether through a hail of lasers, severely damaging several countries, an asteroid, harming economies of several countries, or enough explosives to blast a hole in the planet. Star threat enemies are considered enemies to all, and it is most recommended to run when encountering one. Rory Dedrick has not been officially recognized as a Villain... yet. Pulse is planning on making the world's first Black Hole Level Threat. This level would presumably be given to those who can single-handedly destroy all of Earth, or at the least throw the world into chaos. (Whether or not Pulse aims to destroy the world is unknown, but based on Dance Knight's comments, that probably is not their true aim.) Threat level list (Black Hole) Star Planet Moon Asteroid Meteorite Trivia * In the AntiVillain (-Oneshot-), Villains are also registered by Letters. Why this was dropped is unknown. (Bloodshot was F-Class) * In Raven Headquarters, the Information Board will tell you this. Clicking on either Hero Ranks or Villain Ranks will yield the appropriate information. * The Hero Institute is the one to give ranks and names to Villains. New Villains are often considered nobodies, as they have not been registered in the database yet. This will often cause Heroes to be overconfident towards them and potentially not take them seriously. When the villain in question has extremely strong or uncontrollable powers, this can lead to very dangerous encounters. Category:AntiVillain